Mommy's Little Girls
by FlaireSharpe
Summary: Mag had two daughters before she died, Nation and Zaria. Please read? Rated T for possibilities in later chapters. I'm a new writer, so it will be a learning experience.
1. Charcoal Cakes

**Author's note: Hey guys! I own it! I own it all! Graverobber: No you don't. Me: Shut up. Graverobber: No. Me: ugh… Enjoy the story.**

I sighed. Time to wake up. Again. Well, at least I didn't have to worry about the sone, I think it was called. That bright yellow ball that used to be in the sky that was kind of like the moon. Or was it the sun? Oh well. It's gone now. I sit up in my bed and sigh. It would be a long day.

"Nation," I hear my sister yell, "Come get coffee and food." Coffee? Food? Since when does she get up before I drag her kicking and screaming from her bed? I literally roll out of bed, then walk into the kitchen.

Holy crap. She'd burned what I assumed were pancakes until they resembled hockey pucks. (They were used to play a game called hockey, which was played on ice using sticks many, many years ago.) I sigh.

"What did you do?" I ask her.

" I made breakfast." she answered.

"No, you made charcoal cakes." I say. I drop the one that I'd been holding on the counter. It shattered. "Pancakes don't do that." I told her. She frowned.

"I was just trying to make food. I didn't think it would be so hard." I close my eyes for a moment.

" Zar, maybe you should leave the cooking to me." I say. I love Zaria, I really do, but despite being older than me, she wasn't what one might call kitchen-qualified. She couldn't make ice correctly.

"Maybe," she said, looking slightly ashamed.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well, it's just… do you remember what today is?" she asks. Of course I remember. How could I forget?

"Um, August twenty-seventh?" I ask. I really don't want to talk about this. It happened four years ago, when I was eleven and she was thirteen… No. I won't think about it.

"And…" She knew that I knew.

"And the fourth anniversary of Mom's death. Your point?"

"I thought we should remember her. She always used to make us pancakes. Remember?" She made it sound so easy.

"It was a nice thought, But I remember her everyday. It's like she wasn't ready to leave us, so she still watches us." I tell her.

"Maybe we should go out for breakfast." Zaria suggests.

"Can Chessuri come?" I ask. Chessuri is my best friend.

"Sure." She runs a hand through her long dark hair. "But maybe we should get decent first." She's right. We're both still in nightclothes. "Alright. Meet you down here in ten?" I ask. She nods and we both rush off.

I put on black jeans, a black tank top, and a black and white sweatshirt the start brushing through my curly mop of hair. When I'm done, I put on a little bit of black eyeliner and walk downstairs. It had been nine minutes. Twenty minutes later, Zaria walked in looking great.

"Little late?" I ask her.

"You know I don't manage time well." she answered, not looking bothered at all. She looks like mom. Dark hair, curvy… she has a voice like her, too.

"Yeah, I know. Let's go. We both have interviews at two and it's already eleven." I say, walking out the door as I speak. Zaria follows.

"Hello. And how are you today?" asks our friendly neighborhood Graverobber. I roll my eyes.

"We're fine. And not buying any of your corpse snot." I reply snidely.

"Oh, PMSing today, Snarky?" Graves asks, still walking with us.

"Snarky? Really? That's the best you can do? Be a little creative, will you?" I snap.

"Damn. You've wounded me. How will I ever recover?" He says it in flat tones, making it obvious he was being sarcastic.

"You won't. That was the point." I say dryly.

"Ooh. Big talk for a kid." Graves said, obviously enjoying our little combat.

"Damn right. I gotta go. Tell Shilo I said hi." I tell him. He grins.

"Alright. She misses you, though I can't fathom why. It's not like you're funny or anything." He said.

"I should stop by. I'll try to over the next few days. It's kinda hectic right now." It's true. And I miss Shilo, too.

"See you around, Kid." He messes up my hair and walks away. I sigh and push it out of my face. Zaria is watching me.

"What?" I ask. She's being sort of creepy. She's never this quiet.

"You talked to him." She said, sounding oddly hollow.

"Yes. He is my friend. Friends speak to one another. Are you okay?" I can't keep the concern out of my voice.

"I wish I could do that." She said, still in that monotonous tone.

"So why don't you? It isn't hard." It really isn't hard. It's kinda natural.

"I'm older. But you do more. Mom… liked you better. She still would." She shocks me with that.

"I… You… Mommy loved us both the same. You are the actress. I'm the script writer. Everyone notices you. You will be a star one day. Just like Mom." I mean every word of it.

"No. You belong to _him_. She loved him. She always talked about him. Remember?" she's still hollow.

"Um, no. I don't remember. Who do I belong to? Who did mama love?" I'm honestly curious now.

"it was-" at that moment Chessuri walked up to us.

"Hey! Are we still getting food?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said, and we went.

**Author's note: Who do you think Nation's father is? Is it a good story so far? Reviews are loved!**


	2. Remembering

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately, but I've been working on the story a lot! Thanks to AndromedaTodd, Kalyxia, stiffkittens101, and NationGentaObrien for reviewing! Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Okay, I own only my original characters, my plot, and the song played by Vixen Galaxy.**

We walk down to our favorite pizza place and order buffalo chicken pizza.

For a while, Zaria and Chessuri just chatter on, sounding like Allen and the chipmunks or whatever it was called.

We ate our pizza in silence. Mostly because we were all starving. Partially because they'd ran out of things to talk about.

"It was nice to see you again, Chessuri. Why don't you sleep over sometime during the week?" I said. As obnoxious as their constant squealing got, I loved both my sister and my "sister".

"Okay. How 'bout Wednesday?" She asked.

"Sounds good. See you then." Zaria said. Zaria and I went back home. We went into Mama's room and curled up together in her bed.

"Zaria, I miss her. A lot." I knew there was nothing Zaria could do, but it was true.

"I know. I miss her too. Let's take a nap, okay?" Zaria asked. It wasn't a question. We did it every year. She slept while I remembered the things that we used to do with Mom.

I put a Vixen Galaxy song on repeat. It was another tradition. I listen to Aria Morra's voice fill the room as she sang.

" Sleep, sweet Love

Sleep in silence,

Rest peacefully

I'll deal with the loneliness tomorrow

Your dress is black,

The roses are pink

I love you still,

I always will,

I tearfully lay a kiss on your cold cheek

Depart upward, Love.

I'll see you soon

I will join you,

Someday.

But until then,

I love you, my friend."

While she sings, I think about old times. When Mommy slept here, When she made our Halloween costumes, That last night…

"Mommy! Is it done yet?" Zaria asked for the thirtieth time. Mommy was finishing her princess costume.

"Almost. Hold still!" Mom said, finishing the last stitch. Zaria twirled in her poofy dress, loving the way it fit. "Thank you!" Zaria said, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Nation! Your turn." Mommy said , handing me my costume. I put it on.

"I need a knife! A bloody one! And a dead body to drag around! And some coffee!" Said nine-year-old me, bouncing on my toes. Mom just sighed.

"Ew! Why do you want to be dressed as him anyway?" Zaria said, pouting at the mirror.

"Because, when you have actual power like he does, people listen. They do what he says. Princesses only have the power to sing soprano." I wasn't what one might call 'sensitive'.

"Nation," Mommy said, "You are not, under any circumstances, carrying a dead body. Or getting a real knife. Or carrying real coffee." She had wanted me to be a bunny.

"But Mommy! Luigi has all that stuff. I want it to be realistic!" Actually, I mostly just wanted to play with a knife. Mom handed me a duct tape and cardboard dagger.

"There. You have a knife. You can carry hot chocolate for the coffee. No dead bodies." She apparently saw something wrong with a nine-year-old girl dressed as a murderous, bipolar, rich guy.

"Fine." I said. I went to the mirror to take a look. I was pleased with the results. I wore a dark suit, a white button-up dress shirt, and an ascot. My long hair and high voice ruined the effect a bit, but at the time, I didn't care.

Mommy's friend walked through the door. "Mag, it's time to go." Sarah said. I didn't like Sarah much. Whenever she came, it meant Mommy had to go sing.

"Okay" Mommy gave us each a kiss. "Sarah will take you trick-or-treating." She said. She left.

The memory faded and into my mind floated another.

"Girls, go to bed. Mommy has to go sing." Mom said, kissing us for what seemed like the millionth time. She kissed us again. "I love you. So, so much." She said.

"We love you too Mom." I said. Zaria nodded. Mommy hugged us each once more and walked out of the house.

"We should go to bed." Zaria said.

"Let's not and say we did. I'm not tired and I wanna watch Mommy sing. What channel is it again?" I asked, reaching for the clicker.

"Sixty-four." Zari said, sitting down. I turn on the tv. A guy and a bunch of almost naked ladies are singing. The guy is walking and the women are following him. Then a lady is standing next to Pavi Largo and singing quite out of tune.

"I needed a kidney transplant desperately!

GeneCo showed this single mom sympathy.

This makeover came for a small added fee

Now I look smashing on live tv!"

She showed some parts.

"She's icky." Zaria said. I nodded. I wondered why she took off her clothes. The song continued, then ended with a bad word.

Amber Sweet performed. Her face fell off. I turned to Zaria.

"Was that planned?" I asked.

"How should I know?" She asked. We both shrugged and kept watching. Mommy got onstage and started singing.

"What's she saying?" Zaria asked.

"Something about a bird, I think." I said. Zaria and I smile as Mommy sings.

"Chromaggia, Come take these eyes!

I would rather be blind!"

_It was a joke. It had to be a joke. In bad taste. That blood must be fake. And the hollow eye sockets were just a trick of the light. _I thought. I couldn't tear my eyes from the screen. Then a pretty girl with dark hair walked out. Apparently she had a blood disease.

The opera ended in a bang and a slap in the face for all three Largo siblings. Rotti had wanted to Leave GeneCo to the pretty girl named Shilo.

Zaria fell asleep, hugging me to her. I waited for Mommy. I waited and waited and waited. Zaria woke up eventually.

"Zari, when is Mommy coming home?" I asked when she did.

"N-nation, I'm not sure if she is." Zaria said.

I looked up sharply. "Of course she is. You heard! They said it was part of the show!" I started to cry. "Mommy HAS to come home. Who'll take care of us?"

"Hey, come here. We can take care of us. We'll take care of each other." she said, hugging me.

I took a few deep breaths and reminded myself that I was eleven, and that big girls didn't cry.

The memory faded, and I curled up on my side and moved closer to Zaria. I fell asleep.

**A/N: Hey. I know it's been a while since the first chapter, but I hope this makes up for it. Lots of love, FlaireSharpe.**


	3. Avalon MacGregor

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter! Oh, by the way, if you guys haven't checked out The Devil's Carnival yet, do it now! **** And to join the fb group for Repo!: ./face book group for The Devil's Carnival: .com/groups/280126412036502/Disclaimer: I own only every character mentioned. Haha, no. I wish. Really, I own near nothing. :P On to the story!**

I woke up at seven a.m. I got out of bed and decided to go for a walk. I needed some fresh air. I left a note to Zaria.

_Hey Z. Out for a walk. Be back later._

_Love Nation._

I go out and inhale the air. Bad idea. I start coughing. _Ugh, okay. That was stupid. _I thought. I'd lived here all my life and still made that mistake.When I finally stopped coughing, I walked. I don't have a particular destination in mind, but I end up at the coffee shop. I order a coffee.

"…I know! All these openings! Singers, GENterns, dancers, band members… I'd like to work for GeneCo." a woman says to another.

"Wait, what?" I ask the woman.

"Job openings. For GeneCo. Here." She said. She handed me a newspaper, and sure enough, there were openings for GeneCo. Company singer, GENterns, Personal Assistants for the Largo brothers, Dancers, a band or band members… Interviews were all day today.

"Thank you. You've been of help." I said to the woman. I'd been needing a job! And GeneCo is probably the most secure place to work. Well, assuming you don't spend too much time with either of the brothers.

I paid for my coffee and went back home to put something less comfortable on. Jeans and a hoody just wouldn't cut it.

I got home and Zaria was still asleep. I change into a black leather pants and a black corset and brush my hair. I walk back outside feeling and looking better.

I hail a cab and think about things on the way. Wait… What if they refuse to hire me because of my mom? It's not unlikely. I'll use a fake name, then. Okay, problem solved. Which job would I do? Personal assistant? Maybe. GENtern? No. Okay, I'd pick one when I got there. I probably wouldn't get what I wanted anyway.

"That'll be thirteen seventy-two, Miss." The cabby said. Fuck. We were there already? I handed him a twenty dollar bill and got out. I walked through the door to GeneCo. I'd only been there once, when I was small. I'd needed a lung surgery. Mommy had said that I was a niece, and when Mr. Largo left, she wouldn't tell me why.

A blonde GENtern noticed me walk in. "Hello. Are you lost?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Here for auditions?" She guessed. I nodded.

"Right now they're just doing musicians. That door." She pointed to a door down the hall and to the left. "Thank you." I said, smiling.

I walked through the door and took a deep breath. "Name?" a young man asked me.

"Oh, uh… Avalon MacGregor." I lie.

"Take a seat."

"Okay." I said.. I sat in a line of chairs with many other hopefuls. One girl was onstage singing a song that was a bit on the vulgar side for my tastes. When she finished, I noticed three people. Two men and a woman. _Oh my genetics, it's them! _I thought. "Very good, Bella." A man anyone would be able to recognize as Pavi Largo said.

"You just want to fuck her. She was awful." Amber Sweet said. Luigi just played with his knife. The girl walked offstage huffily to meet a blade. The oldest Largo had good aim. "Next: Bradley Michaels!" Miss Sweet said as two Hench girls pulled away the body.

A guy got up to sing.

"You know you love me, I know you care.

Just shout whenever, And I'll be-" Henchgirls dragged him off the stage before Luigi could do anything.

After that, there was a guy with a great voice who could play electric guitar, a girl who could belly dance, a girl who met her death, a few more dancers, a drummer, a potential singer..

"Very good. Next: Avalon MacGregor." Miss Sweet said.

_Fuck! I'd never chosen a song. Okay, keep calm. Um… Imaginary! No one's sang that yet! _I whisper my song choice to the band and they start playing. I sing in a more delicate voice than Amy's, but it goes well with the song.

"_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light" _

I seem to have caught their attention. Or, at least the attention of the brothers. Amber seems dazed, almost as if she were high.

"_In my field of paper flowers _

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky float over me" _

The Largo men were still watching me intently and Amber seemed to be giving me a bit more notice.

"_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming_

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

_If you need to leave the world you live in_

_Lay your head down and stay a while_

_Though you may not remember dreaming_

_Something waits for you to dream again."_

They're still paying attention. Well, actually Amber seems to be drifting to sleep, but two out of three isn't bad.

"_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours _

_And watch the purple sky float over me"_

I finish the song and there's silence. _Oh god, _I can't help but think. _I'm going to have a knife in my throat in a minute._

_But no knife came. Instead, I can feel three pairs of eyes sizing me up. _

"_How old are you?" Amber asks after what seems like hours. _

"_Nineteen." I lie. _

"_You're hired. But you have to change something. A surgery of some sort to show your devotion to GeneCo." Amber said._

"_Okay." I'm hired? I actually got it?_

"_Well, pick something." she said impatiently. _

"_What if I dyed my hair with your line of dyes?" I ask. _

"_Fine. " Amber says. "What color?""Purple highlights?" I ask. I've seen them and thought _

_Amber rolls her eyes. "Purple highlights. Fine." She walked off leaving me slightly stunned and nearly alone with the two Largo men._


	4. Luigi's sexuality?

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for reading my story, firstly. And for not giving up on me since I haven't updated in forever. I would especially like to thank Queen Mab The Eccentric, Stiffkittens101, CockneyBird3, and Kalyxia for their continued support (and great stories). Enjoy the chapter, and share your thoughts, please. Do you like that I started with POV, or was it better with just Nation? Next chapter might be up today, since I'm recently so inspired.**

**Nation's POV**

**I glanced between the two men, shifting my weight. Luigi was the one to break the silence when he ran out of coffee.**

"**More coffee, cunt crevice." he said to a passing GENtern, who skedaddled to get it.**

"**That, brother, is-a why you never get-a laid." Pavi said to his brother. "You're-a so rude to the bellas."**

"**They keep their faces with me, fucker." Luigi answered curtly. The conversation continued until I tired of listening to them bicker like eight-year-olds.**

"**Or maybe Luigi is asexual. Or masturbates to crime scene photos." I said, which earned me odd looks from both brothers.**

**Zaria's POV**

**I was so happy and excited. I was being given my GENtern uniform. Chessuri was by my side, also getting hers. For some reason, Nation wasn't answering her communicator. Her loss. I wish I could share this with her.**

**Nation's POVAmber soon returned with a couple of GENterns in tow, to a debate between Pavi and I about Luigi's sexuality. The man in question had mysteriously vanished.**

"**Okay, Avalon. This is Chessuri and Zaria. They'll be taking care of you." Amber said in a falsely sweet tone. I glance between my sister and best friend, recognizing them as soon as they step into the light. "Well, I need a hit. Pavi, stop leering. It's creepy." with that, Amber skipped off.I felt Pavi watching me watching them watching me in his mirror as he walked out. "So," I said, breaking the silence that had enfolded the room. "Hair dying time?"**

**Zaria's POV**

"**Yes…" I said. What was Nation doing? But Amber had called her something else. Avalon. She must be up to something. Something dangerous, maybe. I put on a pair of plastic gloves to help Chessuri, who had already started rubbing the goop through sections of Nation's hair.**


End file.
